


Just Rewards

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: Hux bets Ren that he can't possibly bring back an entire squad of Stormtroopers alive from one of his dangerous missions and promises to have a special surprise in store for him if he manages to do so. To his credit, Ren does manage it.





	Just Rewards

The docking bay of the Finalizer was strangely noisy. There were Stormtroopers making several crashes and bangs as they suited up and TIE pilots making a racket with the roar of their ships engines. People in uniforms bolted through the bay as if there was a fire they desperately needed to put out. Ren was not unfamiliar with this organised chaos.

Hux stood across from him at a respectable distance, an ever-present scowl lightly marring his features. His eyes stared at Ren’s face, hovering where the General likely assumed Ren’s eyes were behind the mask.

“Do you think you can bring back my troopers alive this time?” Hux asked, his voice teasing.

Ren scoffed, the sound a hiss of broken static. “I always bring them back alive.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “All of them.”

The subtle insult to his skill stung slightly. Ren felt his brow scrunch under the mask.

“Your troopers are disposable; you’ve said this yourself.”

Hux hummed. “I did. I only figured perhaps you’d like a challenge.”

Ren let out a choked noise as Hux carried on.

“But, if you’re not up to the challenge I suppose that’s fine.”

Infuriatingly, Hux was baiting him. Even more frustratingly, Ren couldn’t hold himself back from rising to it with a retort.

“You underestimate my skill, General.”

Hux had the audacity to look momentarily bored. “Oh? I’ve yet to see you come back with a full squadron of my troopers alive since I’ve met you.”

Ren held back a growl. “Because they are expendable,” he repeated, beginning to feel like a broken record.

Hux looked away, his face full of false innocent. He tapped his chin with his hand, his eyes wandering across the docking bay. There was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“I’ll tell you what,” Hux started, his voice dropping low, the words on his lips now clearly only for Ren’s ears, “If you return with a full squadron this time, I’ll arrange something special for you.”

Ren’s mind raced at what Hux could possibly mean, “’Something special,’” he quoted.

Hux nodded, the movement clipped. “You’ll like it.”

Ren’s mind raced with overwhelming curiosity. He suddenly didn’t want to wait to find out whatever Hux’s special surprise was. The way Hux had said it – his voice low and sultry – made Ren’s mind dissolve into disorder. There was a million possibilities, several fantasies – all of which he very much would enjoy seeing fulfilled.

Ren reached out with the force, dipping into Hux’s mind to read his surface thoughts. He caught flashes of an intense red, something netted, and something lacy. His heart raced at the thought.

“Ren!” Hux snapped, dragging Ren’s attention away from Hux’s mind, “Do not use your infuriating force powers to cheat!”

Ren swallowed thickly, the images of lace still burned into his mind. “I will return with a full squadron.”

Hux smirked, standing even taller than he already did. The bastard certainly looked pleased with himself. “I eagerly await their return.”

Ren scoffed, the noise strange behind his mask. Hux suddenly strode forward, grabbed Ren by the helmet and pulled him forward, pressing his lips to the front panel of Ren’s mask. Ren’s eyes widened. He felt a jolt of anxiety run through him but scanning the room it looked as though no one else had seemed to notice the very public display of affection; the chaos of the room a bigger distraction than Ren had previously assumed. When Hux pulled back he was the picture of innocence, his expression nor stance betraying his perfect composure.

“Have fun on your mission."

Ren barely had time to make a choked noise of shock before he was greeted to the disappointing sight of Hux’s back rapidly disappearing into the crowd. Hux had done that on purpose to distract him, he was sure of it. He tried to ignore the swelling feeling in his chest – that certainly wouldn’t be good for his concentration. And he was going to need all the help he could get to bring all thirty Stormtroopers back safely.

* * *

 

Ren, to his credit, did return with the entire squadron of Stormtroopers he had taken alive. It had strangely been a rather perfect test of his skills – he’d never had to keep track of so many minds all at once before. Previously, he’d never really bothered with the safety of the troopers – they were Hux’s holo-chess pieces he simply borrowed he didn’t care if they broke. Now, though, with the image of _Hux_ and _lace_ running through his mind every chance the memory had to slip into his consciousness, he’d actually decided to make an effort.

He’d exited the shuttle with a spring in his step, his happiness likely terrifying to the several Troopers he had managed to keep from their untimely, gruesome demise. Hux stood, alone, awaiting the arrival of Ren’s shuttle and, more importantly, the answer to whether or not the Knight had succeeded in the challenge he had set. He looked at he always did, polished to absolute perfection, not a hair out of place nor a wrinkle on his uniform.

As he reached Hux, the General simply looked at his with one brow raised, silently expecting an answer to the question he knew was on Ren’s mind.

“All thirty Stormtrooper’s are alive.”

Hux nodded approvingly. “Excellent, I knew you had it in you.”

There was a beat of silence.

“What is your surprise?” Ren asked, his voice strangely steady.

Hux kept his face innocently neutral. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean, _General,_ ” Ren hissed, standing straighter to tower over Hux.

“My shift ends in twenty minutes, meet me in my quarters then.”

And with that the General stalked off, disappearing deep into the cavernous hallways of the Finalizer. Ren stood stock still. He felt both frozen in surprise and jittery with anticipation. The combination made him dizzy.

Ren didn’t exactly know what to do with the time Hux had given him, but his feet had taken him to Hux’s quarters without him being fully aware of them doing so. He’d opened the door and slipped inside, sadly knowing the General would not be within them. He decided to bide his time by taking advantage of Hux’s refresher, using real, genuine hot water to shower with instead of a sonic. The hot water had felt fantastic on his strained muscles. And, he supposed, it would probably be a plus if he wasn’t still covered in gore when Hux got back.

By the time he stepped out of the refresher it was only a few minutes before the end of Hux’s shift. He grabbed one of Hux’s white towels and dried himself off, scrubbing at his hair. After he redressed in his passably clean clothes he had nothing to do other than to poke around Hux’s quarters while he waited. Since their tirade had started months previous Ren had become intimately familiar with the walls of this room. It was so uniquely Hux that just being within it brought him comfort. It was rigid, orderly and the perfect place to quiet his mind. The hum of the Finalizer was always the quietest here – the room being located far away from the engineering bay and the ships main engine. Ren was distracted fiddling with the holo-chess board on the caf table when he heard the door opening behind him.

“Oh, you’re already here.”

Ren barked a laugh. “Disappointed?”

“Quite the contrary,” Hux replied, a glint in his eye.

There was a moment of pause. Ren let his eyes wander over the General’s form, drinking the familiar shape of him. His uniform remained immaculate, but his hair was beginning to fray from its slick style. A single rebellious strand had come lose, dropping over Hux’s eyes. Eyes which were firmly locked onto his.

“Well,” Hux started, “Aren’t you going to claim your prize?”

Ren wasted no time in surging forward, capturing Hux’s lips with his own. His touch was not gentle, but that didn’t seem to bother Hux – it never had in the past either. Ren’s hands found purchase in Hux’s hair, his finger deftly making a right mess of Hux’s slicked style. He grabbed a fistful of Hux’s hair and tugged lightly, drinking in the pleased moan he drew from his General. Their kiss quickly because sloppy and uncontrolled, saliva proving to be a rather messy issue. Ren gasped at the feeling of teeth in his bottom lip, the touch stinging pleasantly.

Ren felt Hux’s hands fumble at the clasps on his robes, his nimble fingers deftly unlatching the garment. He let the cloth fall to the floor in a pile, not particularly minding where it fell. Hux’s hands also found the clasp on his suspenders. He unclipped them and let them too fall into the pile with the robes. Ren broke their kiss in order to swiftly remove his shirt, leaving his chest bare. He saw Hux reach for the fastening on his jacket. Ren’s hands quickly darted out to catch Hux’s wrist before they could actually do any damage.

“No,” Ren purred, “Let me to that, it’s my gift after all.”

A smile crossed Hux’s features. “Be my guest,” he breathed, his cheeks flushed.

Ren took his time searching for the clasps, wanting to tease Hux in the same manner Hux had before the mission with his underhanded kiss. He wanted the wait to be agonising, he wanted Hux to beg for release from the torment of time as payback for sending him off on a dangerous mission with the memory of his lips thundering in his chest. He flicked open the clasp at the collar, letting the fabric fall away to expose Hux’s pale neck and collarbone. Pleasingly, he still had the faint outlines of marks Ren had adorned him with prior to his mission, the spots a mirage of light pinks and purples.

Ren continued his decent down the row of clasps, flicking open a button right in the centre of Hux’s chest. The jacket continued to peel away, revealing more of Hux’s alabaster skin. Ren was treated to the beginnings of red lace beneath the stark black of the open jacket. Ren’s mouth watered at the preview of the show he sincerely continued down lower. He unclasped the rest of the jacket, letting it hang open over Hux’s shoulders. He pushed the jacket back and let it fall to the floor, sliding his hands teasingly over Hux’s skin all the while. Hux shivered at the contact.

Without the jacket to rudely intrude Ren was greeted to the wonderful sight of a sheer lacy crimson red bralette barely covering Hux’s chest. The red was so beautifully stark against Hux’s skin, the colour deliciously perfect. The freckles smattering Hux’s shoulders were made star of the show as Ren’s eyes travelled up along the straps to truly drink in the full experience. He wasn’t sure how eager Hux would be to repeat this generous offering, so he made sure to firmly lock away the sweet images he was seeing before him. Ren let his hand slide back along Hux’s chest, thumbing at the nubs of his nipples made prominent in the thin fabric. Hux gasped at the contact, his mouth falling open.

“I’m certainly enjoying my reward.”

Hux laughed breathily, his hand coming to grasp firmly at Ren’s crouch. Ren nearly doubled over at the sudden intoxicating contact. Hux’s hand left as swiftly as it had appeared, falling lazily at Hux’s side.

“I can see that,” Hux teased. “There is more.”

“Good.”

Ren’s hand remained on Hux’s chest, his thumbs running lightly over Hux’s skin, causing his skin to prickle with goose bumps. He reached out in a completely inappropriate use the force and found the buttons to Hux’s trousers, forcing them open with an unseen hand. He heard Hux hold back a yelp, before letting out disbelieving laugh.

“Show off.”

Ren only responded with a sly smile, beginning his flesh hands down to the waistband of Hux’s trousers. From beneath them he could once again see the peak of beautiful red lace, the very same colour as the bralette. He slowly pushed the waistband down over Hux’s hips and over his pert but very much barely-there arse. He let the pants fall to sit in the middle of Hux’s thighs. While the bralette had been wonderful, the underwear was truly something entirely new and astonishing sight to behold. It too had the same lace detailing, though a white bow sat beautifully at the very centre of the garment. The underwear was straining to contain Hux in his entirety, the front slightly damp. It seemed Hux was not as unaffected by this as he pretended to be.

Ren placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders, guiding him to his bed, pushing him backwards once his knees hit the side. Hux fell into the soft mattress with a light thud, the impact sending some hair flying over his eyes. He puffed air at them but swiftly changed to his hand as the breaths quickly proved futile. Ren snorted; the image too funny to stop himself.

“Fuck off,” Hux retorted elegantly, pulling another laugh from Ren.

Ren pulled Hux’s leg out, grasped at his left shoe, and with some effort removed it from Hux and threw it against the wall. He did the same with its right partner, the thud against the wall strangely satisfying. With Hux’s shoes gone he was able pull at Hux’s trousers, pulling them ever lower on his legs. The complete removal of the garment had yet another delicious surprise in store.

Hux had even gone to the trouble to find matching thigh high socks to match the lacy red of the lingerie. Ren was beginning to wonder how Hux had even managed to find these things. It seemed more and more likely that these were something the General had owned for quite some time. The very thought sent a rush through Ren. His mind drifted to memories of the stalwart, uptight General Hux striding proudly along the bridge with his uniform immaculate. His experience now changed that thought considerably, as now below that immaculate uniform and polished air were this pair of racy, red lingerie.          

Hux’s legs fell open before him, and Ren settled comfortably within the space they had left. He dipped his face low, nosing at Hux’s cock beneath the thin lace. He heard Hux gasp at the touch, the sound intoxicating. He shifted so that his lips pressed against the damp patch of fabric, the touch feather light.

As much as a shame as it was to see the fabric pushed aside Ren freed Hux from the confines of the underwear, watching his cock spring free. He wasted no time in place his lips along the side, peppering teasing kisses along the shaft. He felt Hux writhe below him, his hands struggling for purchase on the coarse bedsheets below them.

He closed his lips around the head of Hux’s cock, swirling his tongue. Hux moaned quietly above him, his fingers closing tighter on the bedsheets. Ren could taste the saltiness of the man below him as he bobbed his head, taking full the length of Hux’s cock. He distantly remembered the first time he had done this for Hux; it had not gone nearly as well as this was currently going. He distinctly remembered nearly choking himself in his eagerness.

“Oh, _stars,_ Ren,” Hux moaned, his thighs quivering by Ren’s head. One of Hux’s hands came down to grip roughly at damp Ren’s hair, the pull against his scalp welcome. Ren continued to bob his head, drawing increasingly louder moans from Hux. Hux pushed at his shoulder, pulling him away from his task.

“W-Wait!” Hux gasped, “If you keep going I won’t last.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Ren quipped. Hux shot him an unimpressed look.

“Don’t be an arse – this was going so well,” Hux groaned.

Hux’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes glazed and his lips begged to be claimed.  Instead of replying to Hux’s jab Ren instead moved up to capture Hux’s lips, letting Hux taste himself on Ren’s mouth. He felt Hux’s hands fumbling at his pant zipper, freeing his erection from the confined of his leggings. The unspoken message was received loud and clear, Ren’s hands dipping low to cup around Hux’s arse. He felt the string of Hux’s underwear and followed it downward towards his entrance. He lightly teased the muscle, drawing a gasp from Hux.

In yet another completely inappropriate use of his force powers he searched the room for the bottle of lubricant he knew Hux kept somewhere in his quarters. Finding it in a draw he drew the objects force signature towards his, catching it in his hand.

“I swear one day you will hit me with that,” Hux lamented.

Ren once again ignored Hux’s bait and instead popped open the bottle and coated his finger in a generous amount of the lube. He ran the finger along the crack of Hux’s arse, smearing the substance along his skin. Hux shivered at the sensation of the cold gel. He gently pressed his finger into Hux’s entrance, being slowly than he perhaps had to be. He knew from personal experience how unpleasant it was if this was done too roughly. Hux sighed breathily at the sensation, acclimatising himself to the feeling.

Ren drove his finger gently in and out several times before carefully adding a second finger. He angled the digits in search for the spot that always left Hux a whimpering mess. He pressed against a soft patch of skin, and the resulting loud moan from Hux confirmed he’d found the right spot. He pressed against the spot a few more times before drawing out to add a third finger. He wasted no time in stretching Hux, his own need growing far and far more pressing. He withdrew his fingers from inside Hux and quickly slicked his cock, the move messy and uncoordinated.

Lining up with Hux’s entrance he pushed in slowly, hearing himself gasp as the rush of pleasure it sent through him. He rest his forehead against Hux’s as he waited for them both to get used to the sensation. Their breaths mingled and he could smell the vanilla shampoo in Hux’s hair. He drew back and thrust in experimentally, drawing a gasp for Hux. He gradually increased his pace, thrusting in faster and faster. He drew Hux’s legs up, lifting his hips, looking for that sweet spot once again.

“Kriff!” Hux swore, his thighs locked tight around Ren’s waist, the acrylic socks a scratchy sensation against his skin.  Hux clenched around Ren, drawing a loud groan from him. Ren kept a steady pace, driving into Hux roughly.

“I’m close,” Hux gasped, his grip on the sheets below him turning his knuckles a bone white.

“So am I,” Ren replied, equally breathless.

 Ren’s rhythm became desperate and unfocused as he neared his release. Hux came first with an impressively loud and wanton moan, spilling his seed over both himself and the lacy red underwear, soiling the fabric. The force of Hux’s orgasm drew Ren’s from him shortly after, buried deep within Hux.

“I’ll be sure to keep your troopers alive more often,” Ren quipped breathily, his chest heaving and skin damp with sweat, “If this is my reward.”

Hux laughed, “Don’t count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am Stardestroyervigilance on Tumblr if you wanna come check me out ;)


End file.
